


Light One Candle

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday concert has to be multi denominational, so they need a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light One Candle

Entering the music room, Will Schuester couldn't help but experience dread as he contemplated what he was about to say to the members of the Glee club gathered there. He just knew this was going to end badly and somehow cause strife amongst his students, which was probably what Sue Sylvester, cheerleading coach and glee-hater, intended.

With a bracing breath, he said, "Principal Figgins has decided, since you all have been doing such a great job, that the school is going to put on a holiday concert this year."

There were murmurs of surprise and approval and Rachel said, "I'd like to sing All I want for Christmas is You!"

Mercedes looked across at her and said, "You don't celebrate Christmas."

Raising a brow imperiously, Rachel said, "I am aware, but that particular song is an excellent vehicle to display my range."

"Hold up," Will interrupted before World War Glee could escalate. "There's a catch."

Twelve pairs of eyes focused on him, ten savvy and two adorably clueless. Sometimes, Will really wished he could see the world through Finn or Brittney's eyes, though he had a feeling the latter's might be a little too full of unicorns and rainbows for his taste.

"Coach Sylvester brought the fact that most holiday songs reflect some aspect of Christian aspects of the holidays, so unless we represent Hanukah as well, all the songs have to be secular," Will said, noting the faces falling all around the room.

Then Finn brightened. "Hey, what about the Adam Sandler…"

"No," Rachel said with a shudder. "Nothing by that man."

Everyone else quieted, till Puck said "Light One Candle."

At the blank looks, the football player sighed and stalked over to his guitar.

Light one candle for the Maccabee children  
Give thanks their light didn't die;  
Light one candle for the pain they endured  
When their right to exist was denied;  
Light one candle for the terrible sacrifice  
Justice and freedom demand;  
light one candle for the wisdom to know  
When the peacemaker's time is at hand!

chorus:  
Don't let the light go out,  
It's lasted for so many years!  
Don't let the light go out!  
Let it shine through our love and our tears!

Light one candle for the strength that we need  
To never become our own foe;  
Light one candle for those who are suff'ring  
The pain that we learned long ago;  
Light one candle for all we believe in,  
That anger not tear us apart;  
And light one candle to bind us together  
With peace as the song in our heart!

(chorus)

What is the memory that's valued so highly  
That we keep it alive in that flame?  
What's the commitment to those who have died?  
We cry out "they've not died in vain,"  
We have come this far, always believing  
That justice will somehow prevail;  
This is the burden and This is the promise,  
This is why we will not fail!

(chorus)

Don't let the light go out!  
Don't let the light go out!  
Don't let the light go out!

Will led the round of applause, glad they'd now be able to sing whatever songs the kids wanted, foiling Sue's plan to cause a rift. The noise in the room picked up as little squabbles broke out over song selections, but nothing serious.

Finn however appeared to be pondering something as he continued to watch Puck. After a moment, the mohawked boy noticed this and asked, "What?"

"Cool song, dude," Finn said, then continued, "But how was that Hannuka song? I didn't hear you say it once."

Puck sighed. Rachel frowned. A few of the other kids, including Brittney, who seemed to agree wholeheartedly with Finn, were nodding.

Well, Will decided, maybe this was the point of making sure there were more than Christmas music in the holiday concert. Everyone might learn a little something while they had fun.


End file.
